rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Gonzalez
Gonzalez (?-1986) is a minor-character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and a main character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. He is also the leader of his own gang. Gonzalez may be based off of Nick the Pig from Scarface. Early Life At one point in time, Gonzalez and Juan Garcia Cortez were once allies. They both settled in Vice City, which Gonzalez setteled in the city first. GTA Vice City Stories (1984) Gonzalez became Cortez's right hand man, but was caught in 1984 stealing Cortez's cocaine to sell and make a small profit for himself. He later meets Victor Vance, with whom he later becomes allies with after playing golf with him at Leaf Links. He later asks Victor to transport some cocaine, which was almost stolen by people to make a profit. Gonzalez later has a number of meetings with Ricardo Diaz, who also later employs Victor, who is aware of his actions behind Cortez's back. Diaz later blackmails him to get information about Cortez's drug shipments, as Diaz plans to become Vice City's drug barron. He gives him his information and spares Gonzalez's life in return. Gonzalez later catchs a plane at Escobar International Airport to flee Vice City. He was attacked by the Streetwannabes before departing Vice City. GTA Vice City (1986) Gonzalez may have been one of the ambusher's hired by Diaz to ambush the deal between the Forelli's and the Vance Crime Family. Cortez mentions that he had talked about the deal. In the events of GTA Vice City, he can be seen at the party on Cortez's boat. Later, Cortez discovers that Gonzalez participated in the ambush and allows Tommy Vercetti to kill him with a chainsaw, since he betrayed Cortez before. Tommy arrives at his penthouse and is seen being protected by Diaz' men. He escapes the penthouse onto the streets and Tommy follows him and kills him. His killing attracted the police, but Tommy manages to lose the police by finding a vehicle and respraying it at a Pay 'n' Spray. VCBI Record The Vice City Bureau of Investigation has a file on Gonzales: *Works for Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez in various capacities. Diplomatic immunity - part of cultural affairs division of San Domnican consulate, where Cortez in Cultural Attache. Believed Gonzalez' visa was issued as Heath and Fitness Commission. *Greedy - known to take bribes; could try bribing to find out more about Cortez' operation. *Has been seen leaving property of Diaz without Cortez. Possible weakness in organization? *More information needed on Cortez. Gonzales has problems with his weight. *Formerly very active in Vice City underworld. Now spends a lot of time at penthouse, away from Cortez. Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *The Party *Treacherous Swine (Killed) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *The Colonel's Coke *Home's on the Range *Purple Haze *Farewell to Arms Gallery Gonzalez skin.jpg|Gonzalez' skin from GTA Vice City. Category:Minor characters in GTA Vice City Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Characters